


Playing By The Rules

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [49]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: With a lab full of crazy squints Washio sometimes has to enforce some order.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Playing By The Rules

Subject – **Egyptian Storage Closet**

From: Washio Tatsuki@DCUmuseuminst.org

_To: all staff_

_It has come to my attention that the Egyptian storage closet has become the favoured location for staff trysts. This has resulted in several embarrassing encounters both for myself, other staff, and the Security Personnel._

_In order that this may be avoided I have decided that a booking system should be instigated together with a set of basic rules on use of the closet to maintain discretion, cleanliness and avoid embarrassment for all._

_In future the following will apply:_

_1\. A booking chart will be displayed on the door of the closet. It will be divided into 30 minute time slots. These may be booked in advance, if necessary, pseudonyms may be used.  
2\. No more than two consecutive slots may be booked together.  
3\. No couple may book more than three slots per day; we do have work to do.  
4\. Before leaving the closet please change the sheets on Cleopatra’s bed. A supply of clean linen will be maintained for this purpose, and gentlemen we expect you to share these chores.  
5\. Please dispose of all contraceptive paraphernalia in the sealed bin provided.  
6\. Please vacate the room promptly, a timer will be provided to ensure you are aware when time is up.  
7\. Any slots that are booked outside of your recognised break times will entail working time in lieu.  
8\. Failure to adhere to these rules will result in the installation of security cameras in the closet._

_I am sure I can rely on your co-operation to maintain this essential workplace facility._

Washio Tatsuki  
Head of Medico-Legal Laboratory, DC University Museum Institute.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto as they read the e-mail.  
Just as he was about to say something, they heard the rapid clicking of panicked heels as Yukie flew past his door on her way to the basement.  
"Now what do we do Bokuto?"  
"We get down there fast to make sure Yukie hasn't booked our favourite slot," he said, heading for the door a sharpie in his hand.


End file.
